


Banana Phone

by luzrovrulays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, am barely posting the fic rn in 2018, its cute i promise, so have a late fic that had been stashed in an ipod 5 years ago, this all started because i saw a levihan comic and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzrovrulays/pseuds/luzrovrulays
Summary: Levi just did not have the heart to tell the kid no.





	Banana Phone

* * *

Inspired and based on frankiiro's super adorable comic over at **[Tumblr](http://frankiiro.tumblr.com/post/55396646400)!**

* * *

 

The sound of pitter-patter feet and the calling of "Heichou! Heichou!" made him turn around.

 

With the biggest smile on his face, five year old Eren Jaeger looked up at his idol. Levi turned and gazed at the child questioningly, wondering what the brat wanted.

 

"Ring! Ring!" Eren laughed and held up a slightly bruised banana towards the man.

 

Levi stayed silent, not knowing how to respond to the child. The corporal did not know how to handle kids, despite being married to someone that acted like one. He continued staring at the brown haired youngster.

 

Eren's smile somehow grew wider than should have been possible. The child's whole aura was positively glowing that Levi could feel his resolve slipping little by little and before he knew it, he caved.

 

The corporal sighed deeply, closed his eyes,and reached out his hand to Eren. "Give me that," he said defeatedly, practically ripping the banana from the boy's hand, surprising him. Humanity's strongest would never succumb to a mere titan and yet, he crumbled to pieces when it came to cheeky brats.

 

Levi just did not have the heart to tell the kid no.

 

"Yes, hello banana, this is Ravioli," he said into the imaginary phone. Eren giggled, happy that Heichou was talking into the banana as if it were an actual speaking device. Levi was about to talk more into the banana phone until he heard a "PFFT!" sound nearby. He turned his head slightly to the side and noticed a single string of brown hair. Levi narrowed his eyes, a devilish smirk slowly making its way across his face and said with a firm and louder voice, "...Yes. And please tell Hanji she better start running now if she values her life."

 

 _"Huh? Hanji-san?"_ Eren thought raising a small eyebrow in confusion. The five year old then heard someone curse out _"SHIT"_ and turned around just in time to see Hanji running out of the house. Eren then switched his attention to Levi who, apparently squeezed the life out of the banana.

 

"Shitty Glasses..." Levi growled lowly and took off after the titan enthusiast. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Levi was so focused on getting back at Hanji, that he did not notice his hands were dirty with banana guts. 눈‸눈


End file.
